Kokoro no Aku
by AnimeXCats333
Summary: Sequel to The Boy With The Freckles: Demons lurk in places where no one usually sees them. Sometimes, they hide inside us without us even knowing. But does Whitebeard Pirates 4th Division Commander Holly really have such a dark side to kill without thought? Not Yaoi. Ace X OC, Mizu Mizu no Mi, High-ranking whitebeard pirate OC. Please avoid reading if you dislike Sues.
1. The Strawhats Are Back!

Chapter 1- The Strawhats are back!

**WHEEEEE I'm SO happy! The sequel is finally finished! Darharharhar… Okay anywayyyyy… If you haven't read the prequel, that is to say "The boy with the Freckles", I suggest you do. Why? Well mainly because you won't understand what's going on unless you do that. ANYWAY, I HAVE A COUPLE OF ANNOUNCEMENTS…**

***Clears throat***

**Announcement 1:**

**I'm planning to do a Law X OC Fanfic, but it will depend. And another one that's pending is one with the strawhats, but no romance, just adventure. Well no main romance anyway. The only thing I'll say is that I'm planning something along the lines of a new crewmember :) So if you're interested, please stay tuned!**

**Announcement 2:**

**As of now, I will separate the story and personal comments + footnotes with a "-A.X.C.333-" Hopefully it won't disappear. I will make amends with my other story when I can get my lazy procrastinating ass to. Please bear with it. :) Oh yeah all notes will be in bold like this one, in case you were wondering.**

**Well that's it with announcements for now. I'd also like to point out that this story isn't suitable for children. If you aren't a teen, I suggest you go off and read your sweet little innocent K and K+ stories.**

**Hmmm…**

**BAH TO HELL WITH THAT NONSENSE IT NEVER STOPPED ME AS A KID. :] Just please don't go to your mummies and say AnimeXCats333 wrote something naughty and get me in trouble with :( **

**Actually, the reason it's T rated is not only because it contains some scenes. No not sex, not for this story. But you know… anything that has an asshole like flamingo in it… well I can't help myself, although that part sort of contributes to the story, but I'll explain all of this in due time. So as not to spoil you :)**

**AS I WAS SAYING, it also has some themes that require a bit of mature thinking. If you're the type who likes reading things such as Rainbow Fairies or something like that, take it from the author, you won't be able to appreciate this to its fullest. This story is slightly darker, in a sense, than the prequel, for reasons you will eventually see. **

**So… Yeah. Sorry for rambling on and on and ON… but it's just to clarify stuff for everyone who's reading. I promise notes won't be this long for the rest of the story unless there's a good reason.**

**One very last thing, I accept all types of reviews, yes even criticizing ones. What I don't accept, however, are trolls, because unlike dislikes that contribute, you aren't even helping me. So if I come across something like 'OMG THIS IS THE WORST STORY EVER, HAHA I CAN'T BELIEVE ANY IDIOT WOULD LIKE THIS! YOU ARE A PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A WRITER!', I won't tolerate it. As an author I do respect my work, and I really wish people didn't do that kind of thing. I'm pretty sure every other author would tell you the same thing.**

**So yes finally my looong note is finished, and let the games begin! (WRONG STORY YOU IDIOT!) dahaha don't mind me, I'm completely insane! 8D**

**-A.X.C.333-**

"_Two long years have passed…_

_Did they spend all that time well…? _

_Friends reuniting…"_

Holly let the tip of her pen trail away, leaving a thin line of ink. Then, she threw her hands up in exasperation.

"GAHHHH WHY AM I EVEN WRITING THIS NONSENSE?"

A certain flashback resurfaced in her mind.

_Last night, there was a party to celebrate two years of Holly and Ace falling in love. It was mainly Marco's idea and both halves of the couple didn't know about it until later that night, when Ace received a colorful storm of confetti in his face. Well a party is a party they decided, and joined in on the fun._

_It was all very good, but eventually Holly got quite drunk. She was sitting with equally drunk Izou and some other commanders, when she decided to do something very stupid._

"_Izou! I bet all the money I've ever earned that I can write a better Haiku than you!"_

_She laughed quite madly, cheeks flushed red. Ace was not around to protect her from the stupidity one can try when they are drunk. _

_Now the reason this was a very bad idea, was because firstly, Holly had next to no knowledge on how to write a Haiku, whereas Izou had written them all his life. Secondly, she had just bet all her money, which was a small fortune. So of course Izou, who didn't even need a drunken haze of confidence, accepted._

Holly groaned at the bad memory, still slightly hung-over from last night's party.

"OH WHO FREAKING CARES?"

She crumpled the paper up and threw it over her head, where it landed in a mountain of paper balls. And then she started sobbing, a shadow of depression hanging over her.

"I can't… Sniff… write… poetry…sniff… to save my life…sniff…forget all that money…"

…

"What d'you think happened…?"

"Who knows… maybe it got too hot or something…"

Ace was walking to the front of the ship, the newspaper he had just read clutched tightly in his hands. He realised a small crowd had gathered, and slightly concerned, he rushed to the scene.

The first thing that caught his eye was Izou laughing and going on about "50,000,000 belis". Then he noticed the small puddle of water on the ground that was the object of everyone's attention. No one could blame Ace 's jaw dropping when he found that the puddle had a face, a very familiar face in fact.

"Yo Freckles…"

"WHAT THE HELL? HOLLY?"

"Yeah…"

"THE HELL YOU DOING THERE?"

Holly, or the puddle rather, pouted. But before she could reply, Marco interrupted.

"She had a Haiku writing competition with Izou apparently. Bet all her money she could win."

"But surely she could at least write a decent Haiku right?"

_A few Haikus later…_

"That idiot… Who the hell does she think she can beat with crap like this…? Some don't even have the right number of syllables…"

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE SUPPORTING ME HERE BASTARD FRECKLES!"

Ace laughed, before bending down to see Holly the puddle closely.

"Well it's your own dumb fault for challenging Izou, of all people, if you can't even write a poem. But anyway, you might be cheered up a little if you read this."

He waved the newspaper in front of her, and curiosity piped, Holly the puddle reformed into a human. She began reading the headline news article out loud.

"Strawhat Pirates reappear in Sabaody Archipelago!

Marines and citizens alike were shocked when the long presumed dead pirate crew, the Strawhat Pirates, resurfaced on the archipelago today! Headed by the notorious pirate Monkey D. Luffy, the marines first caught wind of this new development when they discovered posters about the crew recruiting members.

Although this turned out to be a hoax by imposters, the real captain was then coincidentally found to be on the island by a Pacifista.

A Marine spokesperson stated, "The crew's strength has greatly increased since their two-year disappearance. Their three top members were able to easily take out two Pacifistas, unlike two years ago when they could not defeat even one."

Apparently, Marines encountered significant and unexpected difficulties when trying to prevent the crew from leaving. As such, the crew was able to leave for the New World, and they remain at large.

We will bring you more information as soon as possible, so we urge you to stay tuned."

Holly broke into a wide grin, looking up at Ace when she had finished.

"It looks like your brother's crew really worked hard. I can't wait to meet them again!"

"Yeah! They probably won't have much trouble on Fishman Island though, since it's affiliated with Oyaji."

_Meanwhile, in a shadowy cabin, on board an even more dubious ship… A certain Shichibukai was reading the same article that the Whitebeard Pirates, 4__th__ Division commander had just read aloud._

"Two years have passed since that war… The New Era begins now! Marines and Pirates, Justice and Evil, all these will factor into the turning of the age!"

**-A.X.C.333- **

**OH GOD FLAMINGO, SHUT UP! Anyway~! Sorry this chapter was a little short, but I promise it starts to get interesting next chapter! Haha the Holly writing a Haiku scene is me during Literature lessons XD Lol the **

**Dictionary:**

**Haiku: Japanese Poem with three lines as so: 5 syllables, 7 syllables, 5 syllables. Usually about nature etc.**

**Pacifista: War Machine robot, all designed to look like shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma.**

**Oyaji: (God I hope you guys still remember, but for the sake of putting things in.) Old Man, Pops.**

**Anyway, I hope you don't find the pace from this chapter to the next too abrupt, but I'll try my best! :) **

**Next chapter will be updated tomorrow… hopefully… **


	2. Dark Skies Ahead

**Chapter 2- Dark Skies Ahead**

This chapter will start from the Strawhat's point of view. This is about a week later from the previous chapter… Once again a reminder that Punk Hazard and all won't appear. Different events lead to different stuff :)

I'm also using this chapter to describe what has happened during the two years that elapsed. Or at least what happened in this story. Some variations~! ;)

However this chapter isn't all a breeze, once Ace makes his appearance you'll see why. Enjoy!

-A.X.C.333-  
  
"Nami-swaaaaan! Robin-chwaaaaaan! I have prepared your afternoon snack!"

The blonde chef sauntered out of the kitchen, holding two silver trays. One of them contained two fruit parfaits with a fresh scoop of ice cream on top. The other had dishes of little treats like Florentines with a golden glaze, to small bite-sized biscuits.

Nami, who had been fixated on the sky for sometime quickly walked over to the small table that was set out on the lawn. Robin was already sitting there, reading materials in hand.

"No changes in weather, Navigator-san?" She asked while Sanji set the snacks onto the table, before twirling off.

"Nope, but we can't let our guard down on this ocean. Still it's an improvement from yesterday..."

_The day before, the Thousand Sunny had finally arrived in the New World. They barely had time to breathe when lightning had struck the ocean in front of them. Then the sea had become stormy in a matter of seconds. Rain had reduced visibility to a minimum. Every member of the crew had to struggle to keep the ship afloat._

The storm had worn on throughout the night, and only ended in the early hours of the morning. Save for Nami, Robin and Sanji, everyone was sleeping inside the ship, completely tired out from the previous day. They were staying up to keep watch on the ship and the weather.  
  
Robin barely nodded as she looked at the newspaper in her hands. Nami realized that it had a picture of Aokiji and Sengoku on top.

"You've been looking at that for sometime Robin."

Robin looked up, a strange expression on her face.

"Admiral Aokiji and Fleet Admiral Sengoku resigned from the Marines. Jinbei passed me this when we were leaving Fishman Island."

Nami's eyes widened and came round to look at the article.

"Then who's the next Fleet Admiral?"

"No one. They didn't want to appoint Akainu because of his humiliating defeat during the war. Kizaru is the current Acting-Fleet Admiral, but it's not permanent. Garp was offered the position of Admiral, but he turned it down."

"What happened to the ex-marines then?"

"Disappeared. Rumor says that Aokiji went back to his hometown while Sengoku went on a vacation with Garp."

Nami looked at the article once more, before returning to her seat. She put a small chocolate truffle to her mouth, looking lost in thought.

"Is something troubling you navigator-san?"

"It's nothing. I was just thinking about the war… That girl Holly was there," A smile crossed her face, "It certainly was an interesting turn of events."

Robin tilted her head a little.

"Holly? You knew that girl?"

"Ah of course. You were with Baroque Works at the time weren't you? When we were in Alabasta, we met up with Luffy's brother and Holly."

Suddenly there was a loud crash from somewhere else on the ship. Nami cringed a little upon hearing the disturbance.

"They're up... Can't those idiots sit still for once? Jeez..."

Moments later the door that lead to the boy's cabin burst open and the ship's captain, sniper and doctor were prancing around like fools.

"SANJI! FOOD!"

"I get it I get it! Just shut up and stop disturbing my two pretty flowers on the lawn!"

"Eh? Nami? You're here? Shouldn't you sleep too?"

"This ship wouldn't last five seconds in the New World if I left it to you idiots. Although it's true, I think I'll sleep and if anything goes wrong, wake me up IMMEDIATELY."

She frowned when she saw the light-hearted smiles on Luffy, Usopp and Choppers' face.

"Sure~!"

Nami shook her head and began walking off to the cabin when she stopped in her tracks.

"Something's not right... The temperature in the surrounding atmosphere has gone up... But it doesn't feel like a storm either."

The sky was clear for miles, there was hardly a cloud in the sky.

"It could be a firestorm. I've heard these things do happen, and they do come suddenly. It would be interesting to see whether we burned in it." Robin suggested.

Usopp and Chopper immediately opposed her dark idea.

"NO WAY! I'M NOT GETTING ROASTED LIKE THAT, JUST FOR YOUR INTEREST!" They cried in unison.

"It's not a storm."

Everyone looked at Luffy, a little confused. At that moment, Sanji stepped out of the kitchen, jumping down to the lawn.

"Luffy, did you sense it too? There's someone else nearby."

"Yeah... It feels familiar..." His eyes widened in delight, realization setting in, "Heat and a person! It must be Ace! He and Holly promised to come see us when we came to the New World."

"Ace? Your brother? Well it makes sense but... I can only sense one person. And Ace seems to be feeling very angry about something..."

A few seconds later, a tiny black dot on the horizon came into view, speeding ever closer to ship. Luffy's guess was confirmed when the crew could just make out his older brother on top of his raft.

"ACEEEE! WE'RE HERE~!"

_-Ace p.o.v-  
_  
Ace looked up when he heard the shout. His younger brother was on his ship, waving excitedly. He would've smiled if the circumstances they met under were more pleasant, but they weren't.

He increased his speed, wanting to reach his brother sooner. Somewhere in the back of his head, the note he read resurfaced in his mind.

_Holly...  
_  
When Ace finally came close to the ship, he only attached the raft to Luffy's ship with a simple knot. With that, he jumped on board the Sunny.

"Ace! You really came! But... Where's Holly?"

The dark shadow that crossed his face was unmistakable. Ace hesitated before he finally brought himself to say what he wanted to say, as if he had only just accepted it himself.

"Holly... has been kidnapped."

**-A.X.C.333-**

**Dictionary:  
**

**Florentines- A sweet dessert, somewha**

**Haki- Special power that people can utilize. The form used here is kenbunshoku haki, (aka Colours of Observation Haki or Mantra on Skypiea.) this enables you to see what a person is thinking, in terms of what their next attack move will be. No it does not enable you to mind read, although you can determine the subject of your Haki's emotion.**

Okay well I did my research on Kenbunshoku Haki like a good little girl :)

You can sense the emotion of the person, like how Aisa (That cute little shandian girl from Skypiea) sensed Wiper (That annoying shandian who interrupted Luffy's baka song :I ) when he was feeling aggressive.

Okey I think that's it, PLEASE DON'T WORRY TOO MUCH ABOUT HOLLY, ONE WORRIED ACE IS BAD ENOUGH. She isn't being abused or anything like that. And guess who the kidnapper is~? :3

Next chapter... I must update soon... So as not to leave everyone hanging :)


	3. Do You Lust For Revenge?

Chapter 3- Do You Lust for Revenge?

**Gah sorry I wanted to update this chapter yesterday, honestly, but I fell sick :( Anyway, feeling better now~! :) So~ our pink feathered friend is going to make his official debut for the story in this chapter. **

**I like vocaloid :) **

**Woah see I'm ill I'm making random comments now. Well enjoy the chapter, this chapter is the one which will make this story T+ :) Language and suggestive themes, moreso of the latter.**

**I've often wondered if (because of time difference) I actually seem to take longer to update my stories… Hmm… I get confused by time differences too much… But anyways I guessed the time elapsed should be the same right…?**

**Ahahaha definitely sick. Crazy lil me is sick… wheee guess that's good coz I can stay home today and write :)**

**-A.X.C.333-**

The was silence on board the Thousand Sunny. It was Luffy who broke it.

"What do you mean… Kidnapped…? Isn't Holly really strong like you…?"

Ace looked away, trying to sort out everything in his mind.

_It's true,_ he thought, _Holly should've been able to hold her own against the average New World pirate. But her captor wasn't the average New World pirate. _

_He remembered everything that had happened this morning. Holly and him had been on a smaller sailing ship, on their way to see the Strawhats. And then, when he woke up… Holly wasn't there. He had burst into her room to find only a sheet of paper in her place. A sheet of paper with a crossed out smiley drawn onto it._

"She was kidnapped by a Shichibukai. I don't think anyone could hold their own against that particular man."

"Who?"

"I presume you've met most of the Shichibukai, although I think you guys have been lucky enough to not meet this man yet. There is a man who oversees plenty of the action in the underworld. He is no other than Donqixote Doflamingo."

Robin seemed to think for a while.

"I heard about him from Crocodile." Her lips curled into a curt smile, "Apparently he isn't very popular amongst the Shichibukai or the Marines."

"But Ace, why did you come here first…? Shouldn't you have gone after Holly?"

"There's something about this whole incident I don't think is all too simple. Luffy… you haven't got anything major on now have you? I know this doesn't sound like me, but Holly would tell me the same thing if she was here, I shouldn't be heading into potential danger alone. I mean look where that got me last time… so… do you want to come with me?"

Luffy blinked for a while, before smiling widely.

"Sure! I still owe Holly for saving you! I hope she's okay though…"

_Elsewhere in the New World…_

Holly slammed herself against the wall, gritting her teeth after yet another futile attempt to break the apparently wooden confinements of the cabin that held her captive.

_Hah. Wooden walls. Verrrry funny. More like diamond enforced wood._

She had hardly managed to make more than a long superficial scratch, even using her Mizu no Scythe.

_Well this sucks…_

Not to mention how watertight this room was. Down to its every nook and cranny, this room had been secured. If anything, she had to hand it to the asshole captor for being as well-prepared as he was.

Holly swore under her breath, panting from her earlier effort.

"The hell… does that damn… Flamingo want…?"

Her mind flashed temporarily to her kidnapping.

_The early hours of the morning was still and quiet, but Holly lay wide awake in her bed. The same nightmare had plagued her sleep yet again. But she wasn't able to grasp it for longer than a few seconds, before it slipped off into the dark reaches of her memory again._

_What she did remember, however, was that horrible sensation of fear that had followed throughout that dream. It really made her feel as if someone had gutted her in the slowest and most painful manner possible._

_It was probably that damn nightmare flower. Two years, and it still affected her. She was really beginning to hate her curiosity that day. Another thing about that painful memory, was that ominous feeling that the memory wasn't complete. _

_Holly sat there pondering, until she glimpsed a shadow crossing her window. She tensed, hands turning into water. Suddenly, she realised that she wasn't able to move. Wanting to shout for Ace, she tried but wasn't able to so much as lift her lips._

_The door creaked out, and she realised that Donqixote Doflamingo, all three metres of him was standing outside her front door, with that malicious grin on his face. _

_Everything about that man unsettled her._

_And that's when her eyes shut tightly, and her legs took her across the room, entirely against her wishes. She winced remembering Doflamingo's nickname amongst pirates and marines- The Puppeteer. _

_But why? Why did she get this sense of déjà vu in this situation? The confusion was so great and frustrating for her. _

_Then she felt his hand over her mouth. A acrid chemical taste spread into her lungs, filling her eyes with tears. _

_Dizzy… Disappearing…_

_Gone._

And then she woke up in this goddamned cabin.

The horrible sense of confusion flooded back to her. Doflamingo was by far the only man who she could not understand. What were his motives? Compared to him, Akainu had been easy to sort out- all he wanted was to kill her for his bloody justice.

But Doflamingo was different. He wasn't killing her… just toying with her. He'd screwed up her mind so bad that she couldn't make out any sense with him.

To be honest, she was frightened of him.

_Not that she'd ever say that aloud._

And then he decided to barge into her room, grinning like a Cheshire cat as usual.

It took her two seconds to slam him against the wall, growling and releasing all that pent up anger.

"You tell me now, and you tell me good. What the fucking hell do you want with me?"

"Oh come on, don't tell me the water demon is afraid of a mere shichibukai?" His voice came out as a velvety purr, "You're wondering why you've been kidnapped for no obvious reason, aren't you?"

_Another thing she hated about the man? While he remained a puzzle to her, he could see through her like glass. _

Suddenly she felt that restricting feeling, the one she felt when ever he used his powers on her. But this time, it didn't feel as if her mouth had been taped shut.

What she didn't expect was him suddenly grabbing hold of her, and pushing her onto the bed.

He was twirling a lock of her hair, tongue lolling out of his mouth lazily. Behind his purple tinted sunglasses, his own eyes were gleaming with interest.

_Holly wished so much right now that she could just kick Doflamingo where it hurt. HARD._

"Since I'm that obviously deprived of knowledge, why don't you tell me a little?"

He began to laugh, enjoying teasing her, as if he were dangling a treat in front of her, just out of reach.

"Well to start off, I can tell you what's not the reason. I didn't kidnap you for a ransom- I haven't seen anything more plentiful than gold all my life.

I didn't kidnap you just for the sake of it either, although I must admit you do interest me.

Neither did I kidnap you to sell you off as a slave, I have plenty of people to do that job."

Dropping the few strands of hair, his finger traced down her face. As he neared her mouth, he circled over her lips.

Holly's reaction was to bite his digit. He didn't even flinch, only continued smiling.

"Just get to the point asshole!"

Apparently ignoring her question, his fingers continued gliding down her smooth skin.

"You know, it's a crying shame that you don't live up to your epithet. Water Demon Holly, that's what the marines call you. And yet, I believe you've never used that form since the war, have you? Pity."

"I manage perfectly fine without it." She hissed through her teeth, glaring daggers at the tall man.

"Well of course you do now, but I recall that if it wasn't for that, you and Ace would've died. Isn't that true? I must admit, I was quite moved to tears two years ago." His sneer was laced with obvious sarcasm.

"That was a one in a lifetime thing. It won't happen again because Ace learnt not to go rushing head first into trouble. And therefore, I won't ever have the need to use it again."

"Really? What if I tried to kill him when he came to rescue you? Do you think someone who I can easily control would have any chance of defeating me otherwise?" he laughed, before adding, "If he even comes."

She bit her lip, to the point that a thin trail of blood trickled down her lips. Doflamingo's tongue reached down and licked the red liquid, enjoying it like it was sugar, an action that sickened Holly.

He set his sights on a new target, her earlobe. He bent closer, if that were possible, and his tongue flicked out. It was tentative at first, gentle licking, before he began to nibble on it. Then starting to bite, hard but pleasurable.

This evoked a gasp that Holly couldn't subdue, and her face flushed red with embarrassment and anger.

"Why don't you just tell me why you freaking kidnapped me?"

"Do you really expect me to tell you that? It's funny how you 'good guys' have this belief that the 'bad guys' have an obligation to tell you their plans. Really amusing you know?

But then again, in the world of pirates, there aren't any good guys."

"That's shit. Even if we're all scumbags to the marines, there are still more decent pirates. You, do not fall under that category of more decent. I do."

A skeptical snort came from her antagonist.

"Really, _really_ amusing, you are. Everyone of us is a demon, a monster that normal people fear. We kill. We generally come off as heartless bastards. Is there any decent to that?

And of course, we tend to have every one of the seven sins in us, or at the very least one of them.

Don't try to say otherwise. I believe there's nothing more you'd like than to rip out Akainu's throat for what he's done. Your sweet, innocent mother didn't have to die did she?"

Holly pictured herself, killing the disgraced admiral. Sending him flying across the navy HQ, perhaps further. And then ending his miserable existence forever.

It really didn't comfort her that she felt a tweak, maybe more, of moral satisfaction.

"I see the killing intent in your eyes... Of course you'd want to, anyone who had their parents murdered would want to kill the killer. But do you really think you could defeat him without the aid of such great power?"

This time, Holly couldn't think of a good response. All she could do was stare off into space, blank expression on her face.

Seeing her lost expression, his lips suddenly pressed upon her own. She felt his tongue sliding against her teeth, as if asking to come in. Holly hesitated, trying to think of anything to distract herself from him. But it was impossible.

In that moment of hesitation, Doflamingo had slipped his hand underneath her shirt. She began to feel flustered from his hand against her bare skin, and her mouth opened to let out a small but audible moan.

His tongue danced along with hers to a sinful little tune. They glided over each other, and all the while she could hear her moans escaping from her mouth.. It was her first time, but it was as if his tongue were guiding hers in the steps to this spicy dance. Each moment in this immoral waltz only causing her to demand more and more.

Even though her heart was screaming no, her body was shouting yes with a capital 'Y'.

She thought of Ace, who had her heart, her love. Every kiss had been sweet, innocent and angelic, an exchange between young lovers.

But this wasn't love. Love was that feeling she felt when everything fluttered inside her, feeling complete and full. This was lust. It was emptying her, making her want more of this pleasurable experience. Like a drug, addictive and controlling of her desires.

So when they finally came up for air, it took all of her sanity to stop herself from asking for more. Holly narrowed her eyes at him, just as tempted to claw out his heart as she was with Akainu.

"Just leave me alone… I don't want anything to do with that bastard admiral anymore."

Doflamingo sounded unconvinced.

"We'll see, won't we? But I don't see any point in lying to yourself. Don't turn down power when it's staring you directly in the face. And, don't tell yourself you aren't a demon either. You're only deceiving yourself."

Holly yelled at him to leave her room. Then she hugged her knees closely

Back and forth. Back and forth.

"_I believe there's nothing more you'd like than to rip out Akainu's throat for what he's done._ _Your sweet innocent mother didn't have to die, did she?"_

She buried her face in her pillow, silent, shuddering sobs racking her body.

"I'm not… a demon… I'm… not a… demon…" She told herself through the tears that spilled out of her eyes, scalding her cheeks as they flowed. Her voice was reduced to a quivering whisper, so small that a simple breeze would carry it far away.

_But inside her heart, she knew something dark had stirred. Something that demanded that she kill Akainu right now. Something that had mixed all her black and white into different shades of grey, something that had blurred all the lines that once seemed so clear._

_It was definitely a demon, darkness that wanted to destroy._

_And she was most certainly afraid of it, afraid of herself._

**-A.X.C.333-**

**OKAY. That was my first time actually writing that kind of thing and publishing it :P have mercy!**

**Dict-**

**Mizu no Scythe- Holly's favorite attack. Simply put, her arms become water… that usually slashes through whatever she wants to. Unfortunately, it didn't work this time.**

**Anyway, one of my favorite chapters… Even if I'm sick I have to say it didn't turn out quite as bad as expected :)**

**Hope you enjoyed and I will write the other chapter later today :3**

**Sorry for all the delays with this chapy, so I made it longer x)**


	4. Dance For A Devil

Chapter 4- Dance For A Devil

**Alright, I apologize for the really long wait. I kinda got a writer's block here, but now I really like this here chapterrrrr :) I was tempted to name it holly potter and the goblet of something for reasons u will soon see, but noo I decided to be serious :P**

Oh and one more thing, I know it looks like something else at first, but I swear this story is staying T+… for now :]

-A.X.C.333-  
  
"Yoshhh! We're gonna go beat a shichibukai up!"

Luffy declared loudly when the rest of his crew assembled.

"Who? Haven't we either beaten or befriended all of them?" The strawhats' green-haired swordsman yawned.

"No, as a matter of fact, Mr Swordsman, we haven't."

"Full speed to...! Uh..."

There were a few moments of silence.

"Ace, where is it again?"

"You know, I think you should leave this to your navigator and me. I want to actually get there."

...

A few days later…

Holly looked out of the glass window, that was of course indestructible, seeing nothing but a forest for miles. She had slept one night on the ship and woken up in this bedroom.

To her surprise, she wasn't being kept in a dank grimy cell in a basement fifty metres underground. It was quite the luxury suite.

Her bed was a four poster, with elegant carvings on the luxuriant wood. It had silk drapings hanging from above and the sheets were all made of a fine fabric.

At the foot of her bed there was a small wooden table. It had one lone chair. On this table, was a crystal vase that contained a rose. Holly really hated the rose, for although it was once white, it had been partially dipped in a red liquid, most likely blood considering her captor, and now had a freakish appearance.

Other expensive, and no doubt beautiful, furniture adorned the room, but they were more for show than to be actually used.

Her windows had a gold window frame, that contrasted with the dark blue shade the walls took on.

And finally, by her bedside, there was a petite chest of drawers. Big enough to hold a small crystal phial and a glass, but not much else.

Holly looked at the crystal phial, slightly curious. It had delicately curved edges, and it contained a faintly visible liquid. One could mistake it for water if not for that slight blue sheen.

Of course she knew better than to drink any old bottle of something, but her curiosity was very intrigued. And today, she would satisfy her curiosity.

She picked the bottle up, and gently opened it. Then, careful as to not spill it, she poured the contents of the phial into the glass.

As she sipped it, she felt her head spinning. Darkness clouding her thoughts.

And then she heard whispers in her ear. Turning around, she saw no one. But her eyes were so full of tears about to fall that she could barely make out the room anyway. But still voices pounded her head mercilessly. Whispering, sometimes screaming, things that were tempting the darkest depths of her soul. Immediately, she hated herself. She should've learnt that curiosity killed the cat.

Holly threw herself on to the bed, burying herself in the many folds of the soft sheets.

"Go away! Go away...! Go... Away...!"

Salty tears streamed onto the duvet, leaving wet spots. And then she closed her eyes, and surrendered herself to sleep.

Unbeknownst to her, a certain pair of eyes had indeed watched the scene unfold with sadistic interest. And then he left the room, his job of ensuring that she took the drug complete.

...

It was dark. That was the first impression Holly got of her surroundings.

_No, not dark,_ she corrected herself. _I can see myself clearly. But that's it. I can't see anything else at all.  
_  
Then she thought of the clothes she was wearing. Instead of her casual wear, that was to say a grey tank top and a pair of denim shorts, she was now dressed in an elegant cocktail dress. The fabric was of no less quality than fine silk, that took on a deep red dye. Tied to her waist was a black velvet sash that had a few ruby streaks on it. Finally she had a pair of soft cottony scarlet shoes, that she had to admit had a very comfortable fit.

And then the voice, the one she had grown to hate and yet desire at the same time, spoke clearly through the darkness. This time, however, its tone sounded different from normal.

"Dance for me."

_Dance?_

Holly had absolutely no idea how. But then she heard the music playing, and her body beginning to move along with the music. The puppeteer and his puppet, her movements all left to his whims.

The music was fast, sweeping but passionate. Its quick beats were well defined. Holly could make out a piano and a violin, but she wasn't really a music expert anyway. It reminded her of a roaring bushfire, that destroyed everything in its path, swallowing up earth, flora and fauna, everything into it's blazing mouth.

As she danced, albeit it being manipulated by Doflamingo, she discovered that the dance was expressive, with movements fast and furious. While dancing, she couldn't help but feel strong emotions surge up inside her, but what they were, she was not sure.

_"What if I tried to kill him when he came to rescue you? Do you think someone who I can easily control would have any chance of defeating me otherwise?"_

His words echoed closely in her ears. She promised Ace she'd never use that form right? But would that promise still hold true if one of them was about to die? Holly's head throbbed from thinking so hard.

_Die, or choose forbidden power?  
_  
She began questioning the reason that Ace had told her not to use that form, but immediately began to dismiss it.

_That's simple. I nearly got myself killed using it. But... I was severely injured... It's so confusing!_

But she had no time to wonder anymore. For the music stopped and she was walking towards some place. She wasn't quite sure of the purpose, for she could not see anymore than she could earlier.

"You make a wonderful puppet. Obedient, but yet you don't bore me like all the others."

"I don't want to be your damn puppet!"

She felt a slash across her chest, knocking the wind out of her. Nothing had touched her and yet... Clutching her front, she felt blood dripping out. The wound was not deep, being a pirate in the New World she had experienced far worse, but that didn't stop it from hurting.

"I have reasons for stealing you from the Whitebeard Pirates. Something that will benefit both you and me. But don't think for one moment you may step out of line. I can take everything away from you in a blink of an eye."

Doflamingo's tone had definitely changed. A voice that he would use when he wanted absolute submission. No questioning.

"Do you know what happens to those who fail me? I either kill them slowly," Holly felt her wound sting harder in those few words, "Or take away their precious treasures, in your case Ace. In my subordinates, there is no room for failure and rebellion."

And all the while he spoke, Holly got this eerie feeling that he was smiling. Not a smile that signified happiness, but a hollow one, something that was merely there out of habit, or because he took great amusement from killing.

She guessed it was more of the latter.

Out of the darkness, a goblet appeared. A gold goblet with garnet gemstones that had been set into the cup area. Holly peered at its contents.

A steaming maroon liquid. It had that horrendous smell of brimstone wafting out of it.

"Drink."

She wanted to throw it back at him, anything but consume the repulsive liquid. Although of course that would most definitely cause him to retaliate. Surely she couldn't die in her sleep could she? But now was not the time to take risks.

Holly put the goblet to her lips and downed the drink. Immediately she felt her stomach convulse in a series of movements as the sickening taste of blood crawled down her throat. She gagged and fell to the floor, forehead breaking out in cold sweat.

Blood... Not quite. The same density... The same colour, but not quite blood.

But as she lay on the floor, trying to clear her mouth her mind, and stop herself from screaming, Doflamingo laughed, his scorn echoing around in her head.

_I am helpless against him. Always... One step behind.  
_

…

Holly jumped up in bed, face pale with fear. The first thing she did was to check whether her chest wound was open. It was, to her relief, not, although it throbbed terribly. Her hair was in a wild mess, and her heart was beating rapidly. The putrid taste of the drink remained stained in her mouth, causing her to gag once more.

She clamped her hands onto her head, trying to silence the pain in her mind. Her voice came out as a pleading whimper.

"Ace... Please... Hurry...!"

...

In his own room, quite similar to Holly's, Doflamingo twiddled the fragile purple flower in his hands.

"Holly is playing right into my hands..." he laughed, a laugh that wasn't like his usual mocking sneer. It was a genuine laugh, albeit sounding a little bittersweet. "Don't worry, I won't hurt her that much, I know you wouldn't be happy about that. But she will help me, in my revenge. Wait a little longer, my sweet. Admiral Sakazuki will not run free forever."

**-A.X.C.333-**

Cliffhangerz. I haz dem :3

Mwahahaha hope u enjoyed this chapter. Just a note, a lot of this is based on demons and the seven sins, because the theme of this story is inner demons. Thanks for reading, will update soon!


	5. Landing and Infiltration

Chapter 5- Landing and Infiltration  
**  
Gah this took a long time too. I partly blame myself, because I was like "I'm not writing until I get a review!" :] But lol I did so yay :D Dressrosa IS Doflamingo's island right? Oh I don't know. Nvm if it isn't, I'll come correct it later :)**

**Oh revised story description, btw.**

**-A.X.C.333-  
**

The Sunny sailed along the sapphire blue ocean, white foamy waves tossing against its hull. On the deck, the crew was carrying out some preparations for the ship.

Ace and Nami were bent over a sea chart, which marked the location of the many seasonal storms of their target island. In front of them, an eternal pose that read "Dressrosa" was pointing straight to a tiny black dot on the horizon.

"I've never actually been to that island, never had a reason to. But I do know there's plenty of whirlpools, patches of sea that are eternally drowned in rain, it's not the easiest place to land." Ace told the Strawhat's navigator as she plotted a route through the hazards of the ocean. Nami nodded, occasionally looking up to see if anything appeared in the distance.

Suddenly, Usopp shouted from the bird's nest tower above.

"There's a small black dot at 12 o'clock! I think that's the island we're looking for. There are many whirlpools in front of it and-"

Before the sniper could continue, storm clouds suddenly gathered in the distant sky, and one streak of lightning flashed down onto the ocean. In mere moments, that part of the ocean was engulfed in a thrashing storm. Despite the distance, everyone on the ship could see the damage the storm would do to the average ship.

Then as abruptly as it had appeared, it vanished again, leaving only a smoking patch of ocean.

"LUFFY! I'VE GOT THE I'LL DIE IF I GO ANYWHERE NEAR THAT ISLAND DISEASE!"

"What? It looks fun!" The young captain declared excitedly, much to the disappointment of Nami, Usopp and Chopper.

"We're doomed..."

"YOSH! Make preparations to land!"

Ace stared at the island in the distance. There he would find Holly, and the Shichibukai who kidnapped her.

But a question in his mind was still unanswered.

_Why?  
_

Holly had never mentioned that shichibukai before to him. There was absolutely no reason he knew of for Doflamingo to kidnap Holly. Nothing. But that wouldn't matter later. He just wanted to get Holly back.

…

The ship was guided across the hectic ocean that surrounded Dressrosa by Franky, with the aid of a couple of coup de bursts. After a few near-death clashes with whirlpools, the Sunny finally landed in a calm space of sea by the shores of the island. Just as they reached the safety of the island, another flash storm began behind them.

A few moments later, and that would've been their end.

"Why would anyone want to live here? It's a risk just trying to get on this island."

"It makes it easier to avoid Marines I guess."

As the group of pirates trekked up the slope to the island, Ace looked carefully at the surroundings. On either side of them was a rock wall, that had dark green algae growing on it.

"The tide must come in quite high. We should move quickly."

As they came up to the top of the cliff, they found themselves faced with a large forest. The chirps of cicadas were resounding from inside the woods. They heard the gentle rush of a stream from somewhere deep inside the cluster of trees.

"Careful. Our short trip up the hill has been too uneventful for my liking." Ace said slowly as they stepped towards the forest.

No sooner had he put one foot in the forest did a shower of arrows suddenly spring forth from one of the many trees. Ace was agile, and managed to dodge them before they implanted themselves in his chest.

Suddenly, the ground around them rumbled, and a few holes opened up on the ground. Chopper found himself falling into one of the pits, and yelped in surprise. He was saved in the nick of time by his captain, whose arm stretched to pull him out.

"Luffy… Why is the forest so scary…?" The little reindeer sobbed as he got back onto his feet, knees shaking a little.

The Strawhat's green-haired swordsman smiled faintly and lifted Chopper onto his back, giving him a lift.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall."

"Ehhh for reals Zoro? Thank you!"

"It doesn't look like this'll be a stroll through the forest." Nami muttered under her breath.

"But... I'll be here for my darling Nami-Swaaaaan and Robin-Chwaaaaan!" Sanji exclaimed as he jumped towards the crew's navigator.

In response, Nami kicked him away.

"No thank you."

The little group continued at a slow pace, avoiding lethal traps such as venomous plants, more pitfalls, and the odd ravenous wild animal.

Suddenly, rain began showering down in thick sheets, drenching the pirates to their skin. The heavy pitter patter could be heard as raindrops collided with the leaf-litter that had covered the ground in a thick carpet. Up in the trees above, dark coloured birds had roosted together, taking shelter from the rain.

"Jeez… This reminds me of the time on that island Rusukaina when I was training. One moment it was like chopper's home island, and the next it was like Alabasta." Luffy moaned as the group slowly trudged forth through the forest.

Then, at long last but ever so sudden, the forest broke into a wide open plain. It was quite an immediate shift in terrain. Before them, its sinister shadows elongated by the sun that was setting, stood a tall mansion. It's walls were dyed a deeper shade of purple, or was that the lack of light too?

The house was grand on the exterior, or at least it used to be. Now, green ivy had wrapped itself all around the free spaces of the mansion. The lawn around it which would've once have been the pride and joy of its owner had now fallen into a depressive state, weeds overgrowing most of the plants that grew there.

However, they found that one particular bed of flowers had been pruned to be absolutely astounding, in such stark contrast to the dying flora around them. But for Robin, she realized they were something much more than they seemed like to the others. She rushed over to the purple flowers, carefully fingering their petals.

"These… These are Oharian Violets… They are unique to Ohara, and rarely grow elsewhere. To be exact, you have to replant it in a mixture of Oharian soil. After that… It blooms very rapidly, and will eventually adapt to the surroundings.

But after… That incident…" Robin hesitated as flashes of the Buster Call at Ohara went through her mind, "There should be no Oharian Violets left because any soil on the remains of Ohara has lost it's original fertility. I thought they were extinct…"

"But Robin… What's so special about these violets?"

"Back home… I remember reading about it once. These violets would only ever die at odd times. Sometimes immediately, sometimes never. In a folk story, a princess gave it to the prince she was engaged to. When the prince stopped loving her, the flowers died.

But then she gave one to her sweetheart, a poor woodsman. However, her father the king who was furious at her breaking the engagement killed the woodsman. And yet even though her father executed the man, she never stopped loving him. Neither did those flowers ever die.

It has since signified undying love, and therefore a promise between lovers to remain faithful to each other. Because of it's nature to multiply quickly, it represented good fortune in love. Very few people other than Oharians… or me rather… know about it's significance."

There was an eerie silence that followed.

"Why would Doflamingo have them? He's from North Blue, not Ohara." Ace said, his voice somewhat cold.

"That's true. If… If he received them, one way or another… These flowers must be at least 24 years old."

**Chapter 5 End.**

**How'd you like it~? :) I'm sorry once again that I took so long for this chapter. **

**By the way, I don't ship Zoro and Chopper. I just find it cute that even though Zoro is usually cold to others, he's somewhat big brotherly towards Chopper. That's all :)**

**Anyway, I've been writing other random stories, which I've published. There's a oneshot hurt/comfort about Marco, regarding his feelings about his nakama's deaths. **

**And the other is an AU between another OC and Law. With Doflamingo as antagonist. Surprise surprise. Lol but seriously, I'm overly-obsessed with him. :P Oh it's to be M rated by the way, but I haven't written the lemon yet. Dahahaha I wonder if I'll be able to. I'm not that good at writing lemon. Even lime requires me to bash my head against the table before something good comes up. **

**So anyway, keep on the lookout for the next chapter, thanks for all your support so far! :)**


	6. Crashing The Party And Failing

Chapter 6- Crashing The Party- And Failing.

**Well… you guys should review mawr :( Me be sad and sit in a corner… Lol jk :P Haven't got much to say, so enjoy the chapter as always :)**

**-A.X.C.333-**

The lone wind that blew across the island carried a earthy feel, as if it were blowing away the dust that covered a long untouched mystery.

"Well… Let's go inside. There aren't any more answers to be found out here, only more questions." Robin finally said, breaking the silence that had followed since she last spoke.

"Yeah."

The brass doorknob of the house's door was unusually clean as compared to the rest of the exterior.

As the group entered, they could see that the exterior of the house had been misleading. The inside of the large mansion, as far as they could see was a majestic array of Victorian furniture. An unlit chandelier hung from the ceiling, beams of fading sunlight being refracted off into different corners by the stunningly clear crystal.

Was this even the same house?

But they didn't have much time to question the relation between the sight that had greeted them and the wreck of a house outside. There isn't much you can consider, after all, when the floor opens up beneath your feet and you begin to fall into god knows where.

…

…

…

"Urgh… What was that…" Sanji moaned as he began to stand up. He noticed, with horror, that his precious red-headed navigator was lying on the ground nearby, apparently unconscious.

"Nami-san! Are you okay?"

She gave a weak cough, standing up slowly. Only then did he realize that the crew's two other swordsmen were getting up.

"It's so dark, I can barely see… BUT I DON'T HAVE EYES SO I CAN'T SEE ANYWAY YOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"I think we got separated from the others… I hope they're okay…" Nami said rubbing her head.

"Ahhh my beautiful Nami-san is such an angel when she thinks about others~!"

"Shut up, ero-cook."

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU THIRD-RATE SWORDSMAN?"

Suddenly, Nami shrieked, piercing the air and instantly breaking up the fight between the two men.

"What is it Nami-san?"

"There's… something on my leg…" Her eyes were widened, and then her pupils began to dilate. Nami's leg's trembled once before they apparently gave way to her.

Sanji was about to catch her, when suddenly he felt a strange prick on his ankle. He felt a strange numbing sensation spreading from the spot to other parts of his body, flowing swiftly through the many blood vessels.

"Shit…"

The other crew members began to feel the affects of the mystery poison that had entered them. Simultaneous thuds could be heard as all four of them collapsed. A silent figure stood in the shadows, before stepping out to claim the unconscious bodies.

_Meanwhile…_

Usopp, Chopper and Franky wandered down the seemingly endless corridors. The sniper and the doctor were clinging tightly to Franky, jumping at the slightest disturbance.

"Franky… It's scary… Do floors naturally open up by themselves…?"

"No. Not unless someone thinks we're uninvited guests. But don't worry guys, I'm feeling SUPER strong today!"

There was only a moment for them to feel reassured by the shipwright before a cold, separate voice interrupted them.

"Weaklings shouldn't boast."

Instantly, Franky fired a shot at the direction the voice had come from. As the smoke rose, Chopper carefully sniffed the air.

"This scent… It's so nicely familiar… Oh… oh no… it couldn't be…" the little reindeer murmured softly, his voice taking on a strange tone.

Maroon. That was the colour that Franky saw as his two friends were sent flying, the shadowy figure having slashed across their chests.

A dart flew out from another unknown spot in the unlit corridor. It embedded itself in the shipwright's crotch, ever so dangerously close to his manhood. He winced remembering what the crew's archaeologist had done before.

Today however, he had been narrowly spared that agony.

Still, he collapsed, the tranquilizer quickly taking affect.

"No… you're wrong. I'm not nicely familiar at all."

_And finally, the remaining trio, Ace, Luffy and Robin. They walked around, looking for a door, anything. _

"Aceeee! I'm hungryyyyy!"

"I know I know! We can get food later! But jeez… looks like we lost the element of surprise."

"What are you worried about? I'll just kick his ass!" The younger brother declared excitedly.

"I wouldn't be so sure, captain…" Robin said, temporarily taken out of her own thoughts by Luffy's statement.

"What? Why?"

"He's never lost a fight since he became Shichibukai. From what I gather, the marines themselves are afraid of him. In the same way that they're afraid of Holly. Some devil fruits are way too powerful for their liking."

"He's an ability user?"

"Well… Just a rumor… but I think it goes by the name of 'Wire Wire no Mi'. His epithet is the-"

"The puppeteer. Add merciless, sadistic and thieving in for the record." Ace mentioned in that same cold voice he had used since he discovered the Oharian Violets.

"You aren't sour about that are you, Ace-san?" Robin smiled lightly as she watched Ace's face go red.

"I don't know what you're talking about." His lips pouted.

And then they realized it. At the end of the hallway they were walking in, there was a wooden door. It gave them the impression that things lurked behind it; things that they would be better off not knowing.

But these three pirates were not ones to turn away in fear.

They pushed the door open, and the sight that greeted them was indeed less-favorable.

There, in the middle of the room, sitting on an ornate chair that was similar to all the furniture in the house, was Doflamingo. He was swiveling a cocktail glass around, mixing the Bloody Mary that was inside.

At his feet were the unconscious forms of the remaining Strawhat Pirates, two of which were bloodied.

The two brothers were instantly angered by this. For Luffy, it was that his nakama had been hurt, something that he could never forgive. For Ace, it was as if the Shichibukai was mocking him, laughing at him. For being unable to protect the one he loved.

They charged at him, Luffy entering Gear Two, and Ace's fist set alight in a blazing flame.

"Stop." A quiet voice from behind the man spoke. When the two brothers apparently did not hear the soft, shaking word, the girl spoke again.

"_I said stop!"_

Water flew at them, it's edge sharp and cutting. For a few moments, Ace froze the moment in his mind. The tiny droplets suspended in air, along with the large torrent of water that was targeted at him.

And there, the face that he had so dearly missed over the course of the few days, anger twisted onto it. For a brief second, he thought that some water in the air were teardrops. But time unfroze in his mind, and he would never know.

She easily pushed the pair of brothers to the ground. Luffy gasped a little as he saw the blood on her arm; for he knew who exactly it belonged to.

"You never should've come."

**End of Chapter 6**

**Well there's more to it than it seems. You'll understand in the next chapter. Possibly gonna do lime next chapter. Again. Maybe. Hmmm… xD**


	7. A Deal To Protect You

Chapter 7- A Deal To Protect You

**Yay I got more reviews :D Thank youuuu~! :) Once again, not much to say :) **

**-A.X.C.333-**

"Holly… What are you…?" Ace began, but not daring to continue. He was afraid of the answer, even though he already knew what it was.

"What am I doing? What does it look like? Having a tea party? I'm attacking you."

Ace remained speechless. His emotions were, rising and dipping like the flames of a bonfire, but he had no words to express them.

Luffy however, did.

"What the hell are you saying? Ace… Ace came all the way here because he wanted to save you! I don't know anything about love… but I know that you shouldn't have betrayed him like that! You…"

He stopped; realizing a tear was trailing down Holly's cheek. When she noticed that he had seen, she immediately wiped it away, and retained a cold smile.

"Betray? I can betray who I want. I don't need to listen to your naïve words." Her voice was trembling, as if unsure of itself. Then she continued, turning to Ace.

"I'm not the same Holly you fell in love with two years ago."

She expected him to swear, shout, anything. Anything but stand up slowly and smile. And hold her tight in his arms.

"I know. But I'm still the same Freckles you loved."

She felt the dams that she had built in her eyes beginning to break down. The salty wet tears trickling down her cheeks, and her lower lip shivered.

_No. I can't cry now. For his sake._

"Shut up!" She pushed one of the tranquilizer darts into his side, and flung another two at Luffy and Robin. When the effects took place, Ace gave her one last squeeze of a hug before he collapsed on the ground.

"Why can't you… be angry… or sad… Anything but…" Holly sobbed softly, eyes slightly red and sore, finally crying now that they were unconscious to her words.

And then she heard Doflamingo laughing behind her, mocking her misery again. She turned round, fixing him with a steely glare.

"This is all your fault…! Why… why did you have to…?" She lunged at him, no doubt to be stopped in her tracks by his powers.

"Tsk tsk… I would expect you to be smarter, with our little deal standing in such a precarious place. But I will applaud you for your wonderful show. Must've been so painful to say those words, wasn't it?"

"Shut up you bastard…"

_The previous night…_

"_So… in order for you to comply, you want me to spare your friends' and your darling Ace's lives? A tall order for someone in your position."_

"_It's all I want. Let them live. And I'll do whatever you kidnapped me to do."_

"_Even… sex?" He teased her, grinning when her face turned pale at the mention of the word._

"_Just kidding, but the offer stands. I have a few conditions of my own, however, if you want me to agree."_

"_What?"_

"_First, if any of them land a successful attack on me, deal is instantly terminated, they all get killed. End of two of the eleven supernovas and your love._

_Second, you'll be the one to defeat them when they come along. They aren't to know of this deal. Same penalty if they find out, they're all massacred."_

"_I get your first point, but the last one…?"_

"_Just for amusement. To see how good you are at lying about your feelings. It'll be very interesting, wouldn't you agree? No? Pity, because you have to."_

"_You fucking sadist." _

"_Oh stop flattering me. So do you agree?"_

_She threw a random piece of decorative ornament at him._

"_I'll take that as a yes."_

He laughed once more, before walking towards her in his odd walk.

"Leave them here. We're going somewhere else for now."

"Where?" She glowered at him, restraining the urge to kill him.

"Don't you just love surprises? Come outside in 5 minutes or," he waved a finger at the defeated Strawhats, "I'll make you kill them yourself."

With a final laugh, he left the room and Holly behind. She fell to her knees, finding herself on the verge of crying.

"Sorry… Ace… I wanted to stay with you but… Forget about me… There's a demon in me that nobody can love."

She ruffled his raven hair slowly, holding him close to her, and crying soft tears into his chest. She heard the steady, rhythmic beat of his heart, comforting her when words couldn't.

"Goodbye."

And then she fled from the room, unknowingly leaving behind her heart in Ace.

…

"_Ne Ace? When you grow up, d'you know what you wanna be?" Holly asked one day when the pair of kids were sitting on a cliff facing the sapphire ocean._

"_Me? I wanna be a pirate! So that I can live with more freedom in the world. I don't care who tries to stop me, I'll beat them to get stronger!"  
_

"_A pirate eh? Sounds nice… Maybe I'll give it a shot. Freedom… I like the sound of that. Doing what you want to be most…"_

"_You'd make a great pirate!" Ace added, silently to himself, "I can be the pirate king and you can be the queen."_

"_Did you say something?" The young girl asked curiously._

"_Huh? Oh nothing, nothing at all." He laughed sheepishly._

"_One day… on that vast ocean… Let's meet up again. When we're adults and all. And stay on the same ship together."_

"_Yeah!"_

**Chapter 7 End.**

**Whewww I'm done~! Short note coz I gotta rush off somewhere nowww, see ya :)**


	8. A Life Without Love

Chapter 8- A Life Without Love.

**OMG I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. I HAVE BEEN A BAD GURL. ENJOY :)**

**-A.X.C333-**

Holly boarded Doflamingo's ship, and for the first time, she saw what the insides of the ship looked like.

Looking around, she felt a chill of desolate loneliness run through her. She ran her fingers along the wood, the soft feathery feel of dust on her fingertips.

She noticed a large suspicious patch of dark red, splashed across the walls. If that was blood then… whoever it had belonged to was long dead.

"That was a vice-admiral… who strayed a little too far into my privacy."

Holly whipped around to see Doflamingo, grinning as expected, slowly walking out of the shadows.

"Not that I care. Could you please tell me where we're going?"

"Oh fine. We're going to Navy HQ," he saw the look of fright cross her face and added, "not to turn you in of course. Tell me, how much do you hate your grandfather?"

Holly frowned, hearing the term 'grandfather'. She felt bitter rage rising in her chest, threatening to swallow her.

"Don't call him that. He has never been my family, will never be. Why do you ask so much about him anyway?"

"Well, just thought I should check how motivated you'd be to kill him."

Holly was silent for a moment while the shock sunk in to her.

"Wait… We're going to the Marines to kill him? Do you have any idea how reckless that is?"

"Not if we're quiet about it… You can choose, use your MizuOni, and destroy him completely, or…" His hand reached into his coat, and he pulled out a dagger, blade emitting a strange aura. Holly held the dagger in her hands, and as she felt the blade, she realized what it was.

"This is a… Kairoseki dagger isn't it?"

"Yes. No matter how strong an ability user seems, the sea will forever be their Achilles heel. Plunge this into his heart, and Akainu is a goner. Of course, if one stab isn't enough, you could run him through with it as many times as you want."

"Why're you letting me do this? You know how much I want to, so why did you kidnap me to do this?"

"Just to make sure you comply. And also, I believe you wouldn't be able to face the others after you do the deed?"

_Once again, he had read her mind._

"But…" He continued, "I'm very sure you'll choose to kill him over staying with your nakama. Wouldn't it be better, if you left them behind? Imagine if one day that demon in you turned on them? You could end up killing them, betraying them."

The blade in her hands suddenly felt a thousand times heavier. She could imagine herself, very clearly, murdering all of the Whitebeard Pirates. If she was quiet, if she was careful, could she even take her captain's life? He was getting on in years wasn't he?

No, one stab wouldn't kill him. Even if she doubted all the others, she knew with certainty that it would take more than a miserable wound to kill the man.

_But the others… I know I'm stronger than quite a few of them._

"Murder does things to the weak-minded. It isn't the same as killing on the spur of the moment, even now I'm sure you can feel how different it is. Looking at a person, knowing that they'll die by your hand in a few minutes… Just those few minutes can destroy sanity.

But if you discard even logic, and let yourself become nothing more than a puppet to wrath… Even mindless massacre of innocents is a simple task. Forget guilt, forget love, but letting hate be your guiding light. Nothing is too 'evil', too 'cruel'.

If bastards like Akainu can get away with murdering people who committed no crime, and yet you'd be hated by the world for killing the killer, then what is the point in 'right' and 'wrong'? You should pave your own road, even if it needs to be stained with the blood of your enemies."

She looked at the Shichibukai, with positive fear. The words she had just heard, they pushed her even further into the darkness. They were so convincing, even if by a normal person's standards they were the voices of demons.

"What makes… makes you so certain about it?" was all she could say.

"Countless people have died by my hands. People who failed me, people who annoyed me. Many ask how is it possible that anyone could do something so terrible, and still laugh at the fate of the dead? But if you live without love, killing someone is simple. A mad road of bloodshed and hate to others, but a life without weakness to me.

Will you follow me and walk down this road?"

_And quietly, Holly nodded. A simple gesture that was sealing a deal with more darkness than anytime in her life._

_Back in the mansion…_

The Strawhats stood up, groaning as their heads spun. Ace looked around, realizing that neither Holly nor Doflamingo was here.

"Luffy. We have to move quickly. If we lose those two again, we might not get another clue to where she is."

"Yeah. Let's go!"

The group broke into a run, eventually finding the exit in the maze of a mansion. Then they were dashing through the forest, not backing down even when the trees sent their branches flying at their faces, or when the earth below them threatened to drag them down.

Finally, they broke out of the woods, sunshine glaring down on them. As they watched they saw a ship already sailing off into the distance.

"Luffy, can you launch us over there? There's a storm coming soon. If we miss this chance, we won't get another one."

"But… I can't fly over with all of my nakama…"

Nami instantly spoke up.

"It's okay Luffy, we'll follow in the ship. Give us Ace's vivre card. You two go on ahead."

Ace nodded in thanks to the navigator, and Luffy's fears allayed, he handed his nakama his brother's vivre card, and then launched him and his brother over at the ship. Just as they landed, the seas began to churn again, and lightning struck the ocean mercilessly.

And then, the pair of brothers carefully walked towards the entrance to the captain's cabin.

_Last time you came to rescue me Holly. But today, I'll save you. Please don't give up just yet._

**End of Chapter 8**

**Please look out for the next chapter. I was like "TO HELL WITH STUPID TESTS" so yeah hehe sorry about the delays and all.**


	9. Let Us Fight

Chapter 9: Let Us Fight

**Ahahaha sorry for the delay, I accidentally broke my laptop (screen) over the weekend. But anyway, it's been sent in for repairs :) Sorry again!****  
****  
-A.X.C333-****  
**  
The corridors of the ship echoed with the sound of creaks in the wood, while Luffy and Ace's footfalls resounded into the darkness in front of them. They hadn't found either Holly or Doflamingo yet, but considering that they had nearly run the length of the ship, that 'peace' wouldn't last much longer.

After kicking down a few more doors and running a bit further, the two brothers could, aided by Haki, sense the presence of two others in a room nearby

Ace felt a strange feeling surge inside him. The same bitter taste of... jealousy? It annoyed him that he should get jealous. Perhaps he was just protective. The Shichibukai, as far as he knew, wasn't quite a wonderful character. He knew the man dealt in plenty of shady businesses, from slave trading to brokering in the underworld.

What did he want anyway? He wasn't after weapons or even the title as the Pirate King. No one, besides the man himself, knew what he was trying to accomplish. Well it didn't matter, really, to Ace. Unless of course it involved Holly, which it probably did come to think of it.

He decided not to ponder upon the matter anymore. Behind the door that stood looming ahead of them, he would find Holly. This time, he wouldn't let himself get so easily defeated. Luffy seemed to have the same determination burning in his eyes.

They kicked the door down, officially announcing their arrival, though the pair inside had too sensed them beforehand.

It was true; Holly was staring at the pair with wide eyes filled with fear. She had felt them approaching the room, and prayed that it was only her imagination.

But there they were, the pair glaring daggers at Doflamingo, who merely chuckled.

"I hope you understand that I'm gonna have to kill these two now."

"Don't be so cocky, flamingo idiot. I'm going to kick your fluffy pink ass out of this ship. I won't forgive what you did to my nakama." Luffy growled at the man.

"That's funny, if I remember correctly it was Holly who knocked them out."

"That's cause you forced her you bastard!" Ace yelled at him, before he turned to Holly, smiling a little, "All the time, you've been doing so much to protect us. Two years ago, you risked your life to save mine. It must be so hard, trying to protect so many people. This time, I'll fight for you."

"But you can't...! If you knew what I agreed to just a few minutes ago, you and everyone back on the ship would hate me! I agreed to kill someone! I'm so afraid that I'd go crazy because of the person I am deep down."

Ace hushed her gently.

"I won't leave you, even if you went mad. If I couldn't reach out to you, then I'll go mad right with you." His laugh was light-hearted, joking. "What would Marco say, having to deal with two nutcases?"

"Why...? Why do you try so hard to help me?"

"Baka. I love you, and that's the only reason I need."

At first, there was silence. Then, a choked sob. And a laugh, quiet, but still there.

"Fight for me, Freckles." She whispered, so many emotions rushing like a rapid river through her words.

Ace grinned, and nodded, before he turned to Doflamingo. His expression hardened like stone, and tiny flames began to dance along his body, before they flared up into threatening monsters. Beside him, Luffy entered Gear Second, and the usual glowing purple patches appeared on his skin.

"Ne Ace, I really wanna beat this asshole up."

"So do I."

"I hate to break it to you, but it isn't quite as easy as it seems to take me down." Came the sneer from their opponent, who was still sitting casually on a table.

As the two brothers charged, the Shichibukai extended his hands, and moving his digits, they found themselves frozen mid-attack.

"What's this weirdo power?" Luffy said, straining his muscles to move, but to no avail.

There was a chuckle from their antagonist, and with another twitch of his fingers, the brothers suddenly found themselves turning on each other. With a powerful kick, Ace sent his brother flying into the wall.

"AAHH! IT'S SO HOT!" Luffy shouted while flames licked across him, inflicting more and more pain.

"What the hell? Why did my fire burn you?"

"The power to control people like puppets, quite literally. If you like, make them attack each other," Doflamingo grinned wider just an inch, "Or, rip them to shreds."

Suddenly, Ace felt something slash across his chest. A bright white light flooded into his vision as the large wound opened in a gaping gash, blood flowing out at a frightening pace.

"Ah I missed your vitals. Oh well, you'll last longer. I could easily cut you up too, but that's just going to create a mess."

For a few seconds, Ace clutched his wound, and he was panting heavily. Some sweat trickled down his forehead, glistening as a soft ray of sunlight reflected off it. Still he pushed himself up, unwilling to let his enemy gain an advantage over him.

In a speed that would stun most, he rolled behind the Shichibukai, and put his hands together to conjure flames. But then he heard the amused laugh from Doflamingo.

"It doesn't matter if you attack me from left or right, behind or in front of me. It's all in the same futile effort."

He felt his fire stop halfway, and then uselessly fall to the ground. Luffy, who had just stood up from being sent across the room, now charged with his fist towards his enemy.

A single movement of his fingers and suddenly, Doflamingo had Ace stand in front of him, and take the full impact of Luffy's punch.

_It was like child's play to him. No wonder the world government feared him so much. But there had to be a weakness! Every fruit had a weakness, even Holly's. If Holly was exposed to too much heat, she would lose consciousness. That was all very logical, but what about Doflamingo? Even he must have a weak point,_ thought Ace as his attacks were once again, directed at Luffy against his will.

"If this is how 'scary' the Whitebeard Pirates are supposed to be, I'd take great delight in killing them. A simple task before breakfast, no? And don't get me started on your crew, Strawhat Luffy. That Holly could take them out in a matter of moments with minimum resistance, how weak they must be! Why I should just kill you all! It's ridiculous just thinking about how easy it would be. Now, I think I'll start with Portgas. A perfect end, don't you think? Isn't it quite so romantic, dying to save your love?" The sneer from Doflamingo was dripping with mockery as sharp as a brand-new blade.

Luffy stood up, slowly patting the dust off his clothes. Then he lifted his head, and only then did anyone realize that he was giving the Shichibukai a most terrifying glare. He looked positively ready to destroy the man, eyes glittering with loathing.

"I don't care what you say about me. But..." He threw his fist forward at Doflamingo, "DON'T YOU DARE JOKE ABOUT KILLING MY NAKAMA!"

"It's not a joke, it's for real."

At first, Luffy's punch was met with the same resistance, and his hand was left trembling mid-air. But something in this punch was different from its predecessors. The rage in his mind swelling up so passionately, fuelling the attack.

And then... He did it. As if pushing through an invisible barrier... Luffy's punch finally flew, and met its target.

Holly could feel tears of hope coming to her eyes, watching as Doflamingo was sent across the room, the first time she had ever seen the man been beaten.

"Holly, quickly leave this room. I know you can handle yourself, but if he manages to control you, I'll be put at a disadvantage. We'll catch you up, that's a promise."

She nodded, and turned from the room. There was now a sense of freedom and hope in place of the confusion and despair that had lived in her earlier.

Eventually, after feeling that she had run far enough from the room, she stopped. In the corner of her eye, she realized that there was another door, slightly ajar.

Peeking inside, she realized what the room was. It belonged to Doflamingo. There was a desk that was bare save a box and a sheet of paper. A pen too.

Slowly, fearing that he might burst in to the room any moment, she crept across the room to the desk.

The paper seemed empty at first glance, but then she realized that two words were printed clearly on the surface.

"Dear Violet." Holly read out loud. She could swear that her curiosity had just sky-rocketed. Opening the box, she found more and more sheets of paper, full letters this time, all addressed to 'Violet'.

Hoping that he didn't defeat Ace and Luffy, Holly sat down to read all the letters, determined to learn more about the mysterious man who had kidnapped her.

**End of Chapter 9****  
****  
Ah sad to say that the ending will be in about 7 chapters more or less. (But there will be an epilogue as usual!)****  
****  
Good news though, I'm doing a collection of drabbles for this story. Just random Holly moments, along with the Whitebeard Pirates and all :) if you have any ideas, please tell me. :)****  
****  
One last thing, please check out AnimelurverXOXO, she's a budding author. She's writing both One Piece and Pokémon fanfictions, so could you all please support this new author? Thanks :)**


	10. Dear Violet

Chapter 10: Dear Violet

**Violet is an OC, by the way. I intend to link her to Robin somehow however.**

**-A.X.C333-  
**  
Holly pulled out one letter, clutching the paper tightly as she read the words.

_Dear Violet,_

I bet you'd be scolding me now if you were here. I really didn't want to subject Holly to that Nightmare Flower. I still remember how absolutely livid you were when I pushed a little kid over and didn't apologize. So mad that you threw your ice-cream cone at my face.

Sorry about that then. I hate having to hurt that girl. I don't want to use her either. But for the sake of revenge against that bastard, I have to.

D.D  
  
She pulled out another, while the memory of the nightmare flower burned painfully bright in her mind. Finally she had remembered their first meeting. Strangely enough, she felt more at peace now that the memory had been completed.

The next letter was dated more recently, a day after the war in Marineford.

_Dear Violet,_

Today the war I was talking about so much finally happened. And ended. I should be so happy right now. Holly did reveal her full potential. In fact, she sent that particular man to a humiliating defeat.

But I will not rest till he dies.

And another thing... That damned Sakazuki was actually her grandfather. Boy I was shocked.

But of course, it turned out that he had killed her parents. To most, that must've been a horrifyingly cruel piece of news. You and I both know, however, that he's perfectly capable of that.

_She fell in love too. With her crewmate, Portgas D. Ace. She hates the 'justice' of the navy too. And when those two were together, it really reminded me of us, many years ago._

D.D  
  
With each letter, she began to learn more about the mystifying man who, she discovered with relief, did have a heart. Or once did.

Whoever this Violet person was, she was gone. Dead. And perhaps she had taken his heart with her to the grave.

Another thing that she learnt was that he too wanted revenge on Akainu. Somehow, Akainu had killed Violet.

There were so many letters filled with memories of their time together. It felt strange, seeing the cruel man writing with such affection to the girl who would never see these words.

She however, still wanted to know how she had met her demise at the marine admiral's hands.

And then she found the letter, that explained everything.

_Dearest Violet,_

It has been exactly twenty years since that day. I can't stop remembering how your ship went up in flames. The day the Oharians were obliterated. The day that man blew up the refugee ship. That scene keeps replaying in my mind, like a broken record that'll never end.

I know you don't blame me, but I keep hating myself so hard for being late to save you! If I had set out a little earlier, if I had sailed a little faster... I could've...

The rest of the letter was smudged, blotches of blue ink completely unreadable. For a few moments, she wondered if he had spilt water on to the letter. Then it dawned on her.

Doflamingo had been crying.

Holly didn't know what to feel. The fact that her antagoniser had been humanized by that letter comforted her, and yet she felt so pained by his loss. He genuinely missed Violet. Truly loved her. And actually shed tears over her.

And now, she wasn't sure what to say about him.

Taking one final letter, which was dated a couple of days before her kidnapping, she read it.

_Dear Violet,_

_The final gears of my plan have been set in motion. Velgo will be in the Navy HQ in a few days time. I have given him orders to cause chaos in the headquarters, without being found out. He is a competent follower, he will manage for sure._

_And then he will lure the tiger out its cave, and send Akainu to meet us. On the same day that I leave from Dressrosa. _

_As much as I'd like to take his life myself, I will give Holly the honour of killing Akainu. I have already completed half of the process to kill him, she will ensure his death._

_The Oharian Violets you gave me still bloom, still prosper on that island. I have protected what's left of you to this day, and soon, I can have moral satisfaction from the death of that man._

_D.D_

Holly stared at the letter, as if she had just realized something, but couldn't quite put her finger on it. She reread the letter, scrutinizing the words carefully.

"_Send Akainu to meet us. On the same day that I leave from Dressrosa."_

Clapping one hand to her mouth, she quickly turned to look out of the window. The horizon suddenly seemed nearer than usual. As if that fleet of ships would sail into sight any moment.

And then they did. Just fleeting specks in the far distance, but she knew what ships on the horizon looked like.

She had to warn Ace. Akainu would most certainly want to kill the pair of them, after failing to do so two years ago. Her urgent feet carried her back to the room, silently praying that neither opponent had been defeated. She didn't want Ace to get hurt, naturally, and now she found it hard to wish any ill or hate upon Doflamingo.

When she burst into the room, it was a wreck. The smell of charred wood filled her senses immediately, and some sunlight was shining in through holes in the walls.

Ace was panting, his eyes alit with fury. His brother shared that same expression with him. Doflamingo, though bleeding, was certainly fairing better than the brothers.

"They're here… AKAINU IS ON HIS WAY!" She yelled, her voice breaking up the fight.

Ace, completely distracted from the fight, looked back at her.

"What did you just say…? That man is here…? Why?"

"To kill you." Doflamingo sneered with sarcasm.

"I… I read those letters… I know why you kidnapped me and all now… Please… Leave Ace and Luffy alone. I will kill Akainu. And then, let me leave with them." Holly pleaded.

Doflamingo seemed to frown at first, but replaced it with a knowing smile.

"Jeez. Aren't you a nosy little girl, eh? Ah well, it can't be helped that you found out about Violet. I was counting the days to see how long it was before your curiosity would lead you to discover that."

He shook his head, sighing.

Ace and Luffy on the other hand, were completely and utterly confused by the new developments.

"Letters? Kill Akainu? Violet? What the hell's going on here?"

Holly opened her mouth to reply, until a huge ball of lava flew through the side of the ship, engulfing whatever was in its path.

The guest of honour had arrived.

**End of Chapter 10.**

**Oh in case you don't know yet, Velgo is Doflamingo's underling from the series. He only just appeared in the manga. He's a vice admiral, but he's completely loyal to D.D aka the Joker :)**


	11. The Weight of Killing

Chapter 11: The Weight of Killing

**Uhh well… I think this story might actually end faster than planned. Ahhh nooo :( Anyway, hope the drabbles would make up for it~!**

**AND I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. CARAMEL-KUN'S CARAMEL CHOP AND THREAT HAS BEEN VERY FUNDAMENTAL IN THE UPLOADING OF THIS CHAPTER.**

**-A.X.C333-**

The man took silent steps, like a panther waiting to pounce upon them and devour them. When he was in the clear sight of all of them, there was a tense moment of nothing happening, climax building up with every breath each one of them drew. And then Akainu's face split into a malicious, demonic grin, looking directly at Doflamingo.

"I hear you are the reason the headquarters has been plunged into mayhem? Causing soldiers to drop dead all over the place?"

"Indeed I am. A deadly poison released into the air, corroding everything in its path. Filling the lungs of the blissfully ignorant people, and then eating away at them. But only those that drank the tea served at the weekly meetings. That is to say, all high ranking officers." Doflamingo's mouth stretched into a sneer, "That would include you."

"Is that so? Then perhaps, it is a good thing I have been banished from those meetings. Courtesy of you two." His spiteful gaze shot to Holly and Ace.

"Oh please. I'd be more than happy to do it again," came the curt reply, "Shall we skip the formalities already?"

Her arm became a razor sharp blade of water, anticipating his next move. The man was insane, anything could be expected of him.

She could feel the cold hilt of the Kairoseki dagger rubbing against her skin. And it's blade, well-sheathed to prevent it from affecting her, on her hip.

_It's easy right? All I have to do is kill him. One clean stab through the heart is all it takes.  
_  
"Such a blessing, that I have the opportunity to kill four of you scum."

He lunged for her throat, intending to grab it and then unleash a wave of lava upon it. Holly, however, had other plans.

She jumped over him, springing up from the ground. Shooting a few haki-imbued water spears towards him, she landed perfectly behind Akainu. Her attack was about as effective as his, she barely managed to graze him.

It seemed like she would have to stab him. Using that form was far too risky, when everyone on board the ship were devil fruit users. She didn't want to endanger anyone.

Ace and Luffy were both hitting him hard with attacks, while he was slightly caught off guard by his dodge. That opening only lasted a few seconds though, and soon Akainu was able to fend of the attacks.

He threw a punch towards the two brothers, fist of magma threatening to engulf them in its wake.

This time it was Doflamingo's turn to fight. He extended his hand, shifting a few fingers, and immediately, Akainu was thrown forward, absorbing his own attack. The wooden-floorboards turned black and crisp with his body heat, and the air was filled with a burnt stench.

When he tried to stand up, he was once again flung into a wall, in a manner that seemed like he had jumped there himself. With a loud thud, his face connected into wall, and he slunk to the floor, slightly dazed.

"How'd you enjoy that, eh Mr. Justice? Would you like me to blow up your ship too? Like how you did with the Oharians?"

"That was an inevitable action. If any researcher had escaped-"

"What? They'd have exposed your stupid history? The government would crumble? Well ain't that just too fucking bad for you. Because right now, I'm pretty happy all the brass are dropping dead like the scumbags you all are. The moment Sengoku, Aokiji and technically Garp left the marines, was the day everyone with any sense in that organization left."

"Justice must be upheld! Or the balance of the world will be thrown into chaos!"

"Chaos sounds awfully better than being led by a bunch of delusional hypocrites. Feels so much better than a law that justifies killing an entire nation off to hide secrets. I may be a pirate, but at least I don't lie about my deeds, unlike the bunch of liars that lead this world!"

Doflamingo was very, _very, _angry right now. Although Holly couldn't see his face, she was quite certain his expression was anything but the usual Cheshire grin.

"Holly! Now!"

The words resounding in her head, like an unending echo as she drew the dagger, emotions all fighting for first place in her mind.

_Could she kill him?_

A thrust of her arm, and it would be done. She reached forward, pushing all her effort into the dagger, to pierce through all that skin… and stabbed the wall beside Akainu's head.

_No, she couldn't. _

"Why...?"

Her voice was a choked sob, caught in her throat. She slowly retrieved the dagger from where it had plunged into the wall next to his head.

"Even after he took away my parents, nearly killed Ace and I two years ago, why can't I? Is it because I'm weak? Is it because every time I consider the birth of my mother, I wonder whether he has a wife who does love him? Or is it because in the end, he's still a human? I want to kill him so much, and yet I fail to simply stab him now."

She didn't let herself cry. She didn't want this man to see her tears. But the tears were definitely there.

"Holly..."

Ace instinctively tried to move towards her, and yet found himself unable to do so. Immediately, he sent a pointed glare in the direction of a certain ex-shichibukai.

He found, with a certain extent of surprise, that Doflamingo was frowning, as if making a decision. He would've almost have seemed oblivious to the world if it wasn't for him using his powers on Ace.

Luffy seemed to be suffering the same restriction of movement, judging by the scowl formed on his face.

"You foolish girl. Do you think that not killing me will save you? Your hesitation is what will kill you and your worthless friends!"

As he snarled those words at Holly, his clenched fist started to glow brightly, signaling the oncoming lava attack. The dagger poised in her hand felt so useless against him, as if it would just melt into nothing. He pulled his fist back, ready to skewer her.

"_Holly get out of there!"_

Why did Ace's voice sound so far off? Had the impact been so painful that she was already dying? Or was this what it felt like on the last few seconds of her life?

_Death sounds okay. It was my mistake after all. Sorry Freckles… looks like this dumb girl is going to meet her parents._

Suddenly, she felt the dagger pulled out of her hands, and her body flying through the air, for a few brief seconds weightless as a feather. Was that a flash of pink in her vision?

_Strange, I can't feel the pain. No that's wrong… it should definitely hurt. What the hell is going on?_

Her mind alerted out of that daze, she felt her back collide with the floor. But she wasn't burnt. Groaning, she began to look around for an explanation to the lack of pain.

When her eyes settled on the spot she had been moments again, her heart skipped a beat. Words that she had meant to say died in her throat, forgotten while the shock filled her mind.

Doflamingo now held her dagger, plunging it straight through Akainu's stomach. There was a bloodied patch on the cloth around the blade. But the admiral's fist, still burning as brightly and prominently as ever, was staring straight at her, through the pink feathery coat of Doflamingo.

**End of Chapter 11**

**Oh goodness what's wrong with me why am I always torturing my characters. *****flops uselessly in the corner*******

**Hopefully the next update won't take too long. (And hopefully Caramel-kun doesn't come and hack my computer and delete all the One Piece stuff!)**


	12. No Regrets

Chapter 12: No Regrets

**Cough. I've taken so long to update this again, I shall now go die in the corner of shame. Anyhows… this is the final official chapter. Of course there's an epilogue and stuff. I'm also considering uploading a rewritten version of this story and its prequel one day, when I finish my other stories. I think too many things were rushed/unexplained etc. (e.g Dofla's oocness) And so I probably couldn't write these two stories as well as possible.**

**P.S Go to youtube and play Maya no Tsuyoi Omoi or Luffy's Sorrow while reading this chapter. It helped me to write along the mood of the events that occurred here.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**-A.X.C333-**

Akainu stumbled back, crashing into the walls. Blood was flowing from his wound, too fast to repress.

In that half concious gait, he tripped, slipped, and fell through a hole in the wall. There was the expected splash moments later, and Holly pictured his body sinking into the depths of the ocean.

She wanted to cheer, except her thoughts were far too preoccupied with Doflamingo, who was moving in a blundering stagger and tempting the admiral's fate to befall him.

Quickly, she rushed over to him, helping him to the floor. The man's coat had been dyed maroon, and the crisp scent of burnt flesh filled the air. His coarse breathing was the only sound that broke the silence. His dagger fell to the side, clattering uselessly.

"Oi! You aren't going to kick the bucket yet, damn flamingo! I still have a score to settle with you!"

There was a smile written on his face, while he searched for words to answer her.

"Nope. We're even. It's my fault… trying to force you to kill him… Everything I did… It all stemmed from that hate…"

"Shut up! Please…"

Holly's eyes were raw with emotion, and she barely felt Ace's arms comfortingly holding onto her shoulders.

"You silly girl. If I hadn't done that, you would've been killed. Just like how I hated Akainu for the death of Violet, how do you think Ace would've reacted? I know only too well what comes from a scenario like that."

"But…"

"Don't 'but' me. When Violet died, half of me died with her. The only reason the other half stayed alive was to avenge her. And that's been done. There's nothing left for me now. This life… it's been a long journey, but it's over."

Holly blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. Heck if this man had hurt her, hurt Ace. She'd seen the heart that hid behind the darkness, the anger. There was something that was still human, suppressed by the need for revenge. Why was it when she discovered the truth, it was too late to do anything?

"Shit… Being on the verge of death sure makes me spout nonsense doesn't it? Ah well, dying people can be excused for being idiotic. I might as well continue talking myself to rest.

I'm sorry Holly. I tried to corrupt that angel within you. I should've realized that was a failed plan from the start, at the war. You didn't kill Akainu then, even with all the hate you had for him. You didn't kill Blackbeard, even when he'd been the reason Ace had nearly died. Why would you kill Akainu now? In the end, it was only me who'd been blinded by hate.

Oh yeah… just curious, what d'you think of me?"

"You're a selfish bastard. A ruthless killer. A twisted psychopath." Holly answered bluntly, earning her an amused grin from the man in question, and she continued, "But a devoted lover."

With that, he laughed, though it was painfully soft.

"Hey Ace. Take care of Holly. You won't find someone like her anywhere else."

"You bet, idiot. I'm forgiving you since she has, but if so much as your zombie comes after her, I'll roast it to cinders."

"Psh, you couldn't if you tried. I'm glad… Perhaps this was my redemption from heaven, preventing history from repeating itself at the cost of my life. Maybe Violet will forgive me now…"

His voice was growing shallower and quieter, life reaching the end of the line.

"Thanks Holly… I couldn't have done it without you… and wipe those tears away. This isn't goodbye forever."

And with those last words, the man known as the Puppeteer, a member of the Royal Shichibukai, feared for his power and cruel ways, passed on with a ghost of smile.

His body was found near a Marine shipwreck, together with the corpse of the disgraced Admiral Sakazuki.

No one seemed to know how they died. People had guessed, speculated, but the exact events that befell those two were never ascertained.

A bunch of purple flowers, violets as it seemed, were found clasped within his hands. Rumor has it that they never wilted even after the pirate's body had sunk.

Impossible, many people had declared.

_What kind of flower did not die?_

**-End of Story-**


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

_There is an island, where on the ocean surrounding it sails a ship with the figurehead of a lamb. On that island, there is a hill with a tangerine plantation, which yields some of the sweetest fruit around. _

_There is something strange about this island though. No matter how far you sailed, you wouldn't reach the shores of this island. Or if you sailed on board the ship near the island, somehow you'd always arrive back at the place. And yet, one day without warning, you could just wake up on the island._

_It's a quiet little island, the people there don't seem to hear much of the world. They are content as they are, but always welcoming to a new islander. They've had many different experiences, some sad, some enjoyable, but they no longer give much thought to the past._

_They can't really remember what happened before they woke up on that island. A few blurred details, a couple of people from the memories, but not much at all._

_And then, on a morning seemingly like every other, the islanders become aware of a new person amongst them._

_He, however, hadn't been in a good mood all morning. His blonde hair had been temporarily changed into a neon blue, courtesy of a quack doctor who resided on the island. He seemed irritable, but like all the others, he'd eventually settle in._

_He's walking down the well-worn path, a road taken by many others before him. Passing by a group of musicians singing a drinking song. It fills him with nostalgia, though he can't exactly place it._

_And just then, he can hear the voice of two women chatting. At first, he gives it no thought, continuing on that odd walk of his._

_The pair pass him, the topic of their conversation he cannot make out. He notices that one has long white hair. Briefly, he glances at the strange sight, for the owner of that hair is still relatively young. That's when he notices the other holds a violet in between her fingers._

_She's turning it back and forth, back and forth…_

_A violet that had a unique feel to it, different and apart from all the rest…_

_What is this memory that keeps pulling at his mind?_

_A bunch of flowers pushed forward, a girl blushing bashfully…_

_He stops walking. There's this feeling of unparalleled joy building up inside him. Is this what sailors feel when they finally return to the warmth of their family after a long voyage?_

_He's taking a step towards the pair. They've stopped too, and the one with the violet in her hand, her mouth forms an 'o' shape. Does she see the same memory as him? She's trembling, the same raw happiness filling her._

_He's reaching out with his hand, and then his arm curls around her figure protectively. He pulls her close, tightening the embrace, and she returns it. _

_She feels tears on her head, but she does not break from his arms. She's crying too, but she's laughing through the tears._

_Her companion smiles too, watching the two reunite with a calm silence._

_And the small, delicate flower pressed in between them, he takes it from her hand, and places it in her hair._

_Looking into each other's eyes, though she has to remove his shades to do so. She loses herself in those cerulean blue eyes, and holds his hands, squeezing them tightly. He leans down, and in that place, they kiss._


End file.
